Mysterious Play
by Flying Heart
Summary: (AU) What if Miaka wasn't the Suzaku no miko? What if it was a girl called Harumi? Well...let's find out~! ^_^ (Rating may go higher)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.T_T  
  
Author's notes: I'm here to tell you how this works.Sometimes I'm gonna ask you, the reviewers, to make some choices .Like here's the first choice."Which suzaku seishi do you guys want the new suzaku no miko to fall in love with?" Get your votes in peeps.^^  
  
And Miaka is in this story~ in fact, she's gonna be the new Seiryuu no miko~ What about Yui? She does not exist in this story, zilch, nadda, nope. I'm sorry to all those Yui fans out there~ I like Yui too.  
  
That's clear, ne? And don't forget to vote for. "Which suzaku seishi do you guys want the new suzaku no miko to fall in love with?" * bows and leaves *  
  
Mysterious Play chapter one- The Suzaku no miko  
  
It was a clear blue day, the white clouds were beautiful against the sky, and the birds were singing happily in the trees.. (You might wonder what does this has to do with Fushigi Yuugi.) then silence.  
  
"Hi-ya!"  
  
A cry broke through the silence. birds  
  
She kicked her opponent in the stomach, then she delivered a few punches in the side. Her opponent fell down, and tumbled over.  
  
"And the winner is..Satake Harumi ~~!!!  
  
Harumi and her opponent bowed to each other, then they shook hands.  
  
~*~ Later ~*~  
  
"Harumi-chan~!!!"  
  
My face brightened. "Miaka-chan~!"  
  
"It was amazing~ The way you kicked that guy? You make it look so graceful.It's even better then wrestling~!!"  
  
"Hai.Hai."I said smiling.  
  
Say..Miaka-chan."  
  
"Hmmmmphhh.?" She looked at me, her mouth stuffed with food.  
  
I sweatdropped "Ne...are you still going to apply for Jonan Academy?"  
  
"Mpph..I..*gulp*.*bite*.actully.*swallow*.whant..tho..aplisph..forh..*gulp* Yotsubadai high school, but don't tell anyone..,it's supposed to be a secret.."  
  
I sighed "Miaka..didn't your mother tell you "Don't chew with your mouth open?"And also not to talk while eating?" I said with a smile on my face.  
  
Miaka sweatdropped. "Gomen ne~! Harumi-chan~! After all we promised to go to the same high school and the same collage since we met."  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
In a junior high school  
  
A Raven-haired girl with black hair tied on the left side of her head with beautiful blue eyes came into the room. "This is our new transfer student from China, Satake Harumi. Satake-san introduce yourself please."  
  
She took a deep breath and said in a light accent "Hello, minna, my name is Satake Harumi, as you can see, I moved to China when I was eight, so my Japanese is not so good.My father is a expert in Martial arts so.I'm pretty good to.." she winked  
  
"Now.Satake-san you can sit next to.Yuuki-san.  
  
She sat down next to the girl with brown hair tied up in two buns on each side of her hair, like some of the girls in China, this girl gave her a calm, warm feeling.  
  
"Harumi-chan~? Since we have the fate to sit next to each other, we'll be good friends, ne?" She smiled a big smile and offered her hand for me to shake.  
  
"Sure~!!" I smiled my first real smile since I entered this classroom.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"Harumi-chan? Harumi-chan?!"  
  
"Miaka-chan!? What's the matter!?" I said.  
  
"Watch out.!"  
  
It was too late as I crashed into a wall.  
  
"IIIIIIIItttttttttttaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I let out a scream that can be heard in America.  
  
Miaka sweatdroped.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
"Say.Miaka-chan can you go to the library with me?" I asked.  
  
"Why not~? But only if after we go that new restaurant next to it~!" She said.  
  
I sweatdropped as visions of food began to appear in Miaka' s eyes.  
  
"Umm..okay, It' ll be dinner.." I said  
  
"Are you kidding me?! That'll be just a snack!?" she looked at me with big eyes.  
  
"Ok.." I sweatdropped, almost forgetting Miaka's huge appetite.  
  
~*~Later at the restaurant~*~  
  
Miaka devoured her tenth banana split as I looked at the bill sadly.T_T  
  
~*~Later at the Library~*~  
  
"Attention fellow readers the Library is going to close in half a hour, please borrow your books right now. Attention fellow readers the Library."  
  
As I took out my Library card, I saw a beautiful red bird that flew over to a flight of stairs.  
  
"Miaka-chan, did you see a bird..?"  
  
I looked beside me, only to find nothing..  
  
"Probably went to buy a drink." I muttered as I walked toward the stairs that I saw the bird fly over to.  
  
"Heelllllooo~?" I said.  
  
I ran my hand over some of the books.  
  
"Thud"  
  
I whirled around to find a old Chinese novel dropped on the floor.  
  
"Shijintenchisho." I murmured  
  
As I was about to turn the page Miaka came in.  
  
"Harumi-chan? I've been looking for you, the Library is about to close, and what are you doing in the Restricted sectio.."  
  
"Miaka, come here and look at this book.." I said.  
  
She walked over.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..it's in Chinese, can you read it?" Miaka asked me.  
  
I took a deep breath and began to read.  
  
Author's notes 2: Well have to leave it here.^_^ 'cause I forgot the prologue.^_^ * sweatdrop * Anyway Leave and Review~!! ^___^ Oh~! And if you want to be notified when this is updated, please leave your e-mail in a review.  
  
And don't forget to vote for. "Which suzaku seishi do you guys want the new suzaku no miko to fall in love with?" ^_~  
  
~Flying heart~ 


End file.
